


¡Que se jxda el alcalde de Saltadilla!

by Anonymous



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Accidents, April Fools' Day, Don't Read This, Gen, Please Don't Hate Me, Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:54:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23813368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Collections: One Shots (-15000)





	¡Que se jxda el alcalde de Saltadilla!

¡La ciudad de saltadilla!(O mejor conocida como Saltamierda) 

Era una noche fría y tormentosa, en el ayuntamiento había un (gay) alcalde tratando de abrir solo un frasco de pepinillos (como todo un retrasado mental) el frasco era tan grande y tan duro (al menos para alguien que no lee las instrucciones del frasco) que el alcalde en un intento desesperado, se le ocurrió "la brillante" (más estúpida) idea de aventar el frasco a la pared más cercana de su oficina para abrirlos y funciono. Pero lo que el (pendejo) alcalde de saltadilla no contaba es que al estrellar un frasco mega jumbo (Un frasco más grande que el) y como estaba tan cerca (el idiota) además de que los pepinillos se cayeron al sucio y asqueroso piso (Que ese viejo marrano ensucia y no contrata un servicio de aseo para limpieza.) y para rematar se infectaron de un virus maligno y extremadamente mortífero que aparte al estrellar tan gran frascote salieron volando de picada los cristales rotos del mismo directo en su cara (arrugada) y le perforaron los ojos (el pobre diablo) y se queda completamente ciego.  
Como el había corrido a la Señorita Bello hace un par de semanas (Por que no lo satisfacio en sus deseos de usar pañales en un discurso) el desesperadamente buscaba la línea directa de las chicas super poderosas (que estaban embobadas viendo el programa de Barney el Dinosaurio que tenía un maratón de 8 horas) mientras que el profesor (Putonio digo-) Utonio buscaba citas por internet después de salir de una borrachera estando ebrío (debido a que tenía depresión y se siente solo porque las mujeres no lo pelan por ser un hombre cuadrado) necesitando putas.  
El alcalde de Saltadilla estaba experimentando mucho dolor y sufrimiento, estaba que su alma se retorcía y sucumbía en su propia desesperación gritando y ahullando tanto que cuando se levanto estando ciego este se tropieza con un pepinillo y se resbala de cara quedando embarrado de las porquerías aumentando riesgos de enfermedades malignas drasticamente y grita más y más de dolor (y de estupidez) para rematar al final de cuenta (el imbécil) camina hacia una ventana y se cae directamente (a la mierda) en un arbusto de rosas rojas con espinas gigantes filosas y (se pudre) muere.

Una semana después de la muerte del alcalde (el cual nadie realmente extrañara, pero es de ley) arrestan a las (moscas) chicas super (subnormales digo-) poderosas que fueron acusadas por homicidio y negligencia siendo condenadas a cadena perpetrua mientras que al Profesor (Putonio) es sentenciado a pena de muerte por ser (además de un mediocre en la ciencia) por cometer fraudes y conducir borracho en la calle atropellando a la Señorita Keane.

Y Finalmente (Mojon Flojo) Mojo Jojo logra conquistar el mundo con puño de acerco, changas y bananas para todos y vivieron felices para siempre.... fin♥


End file.
